This invention relates generally to the field of bottles, and more particularly to a combination pet water bottle and bowl.
It is a common problem that when a pet owner takes a pet out of the home environment for an extended period of time, it may become necessary to carry a water bottle or the like as well as a water bowl so that the pet can drink water as it becomes thirsty. This method of carrying a water bottle and a separate bowl can be cumbersome in that two separate items need to be transported rather than one.
Additionally, a traditional bowl, whether constructed of plastic or metal, tends to be relatively light in weight and can therefore be easily knocked about by a larger pet such as a large dog.